Conventionally wafer surface observation apparatuses are known whereby a work placed on a mounting table is enlarged and picked up image by a microcamera and the like to set a processing standard and observe processing results. A display range on a wafer which is enlarged and displayed by the conventional wafer surface observation apparatus is limited to just a part of an area on the wafer. Thus, when an observation position is changed, the operator operates an axis drive button or a joystick so that each axis is driven and the position of the camera relative to the wafer is moved. Thus, the imaging range of the camera is moved to a desired position.
However, in the wafer surface observation apparatus which moves an observation position on a surface of a wafer by using the conventional axis drive button or joystick as input means, since the input means is means for inputting a rate vector, there is a problem that it is difficult to position the observation position swiftly on a fine pattern formed on the wafer surface.
The present invention is devised in view of such circumstances and has as its object the provision of a wafer observation designating apparatus and a wafer display position designating method whereby a microcamera can be swiftly moved to a desired observation position with ease.